Christmas Light
by MysticVeil
Summary: I watched her everyday. She was my daughter, and I only wished I could be more then just an observer.


**Nikolai POV**

I leaned against the tree, waiting for the little girl to come skipping out of her school. It was December, and it was drizzling as it always did in London. I kept my eyes glued on the door, and suddenly it burst open and the kids came running out of there as if there was a fire. But I still didn't see the little girl I was looking for, and then I saw her come out. She was running, her long brown hair bouncing on her shoulders, and a pale blue backpack on her back. She was young, only six. Her name was Christine. Her mother was Anna; well Anna was her adoptive mother. Her real mother was a young girl named Tatiana. But she was gone now. So, Anna took Christine as her daughter. Anna was a very good mother.

Christine ran down the stairs and ran to her friends, but once she got there she stopped suddenly and turned around, looking at me. I straightened to my full height and quickly hid my tattooed hands behind my back. Would she be scared of me? I imagine she would be. But she didn't turn away so I took of my glasses and looked at her in the proper light. She tilted her head slightly, and then someone called her name and she turned to see who it was, and I saw Anna walk up to her. I decided that was my cue to leave. I walked over to my car and quickly drove away from the school. I went there most days, just to make sure Christine got to her mother safely and also to spot the occasional glimpse of Anna. I could never involve them in my life; it would put them in far too much danger. So the only chances I ever get to see the woman I love and my little girl is standing beside a tree, far away. Only ever an observer, but I will still be there every day, watching my little Christine.

**Christine POV**

I ran down the stairs, very happy school was finally over and it was only one day until Christmas break! I ran to meet my friends who wanted to play with the skipping rope, which I loved. I mean how can you not like skipping rope? It's impossible not to like it. But then I saw something, a man standing beside a tall tree. I know who the man is, I see him almost every day. My friends are scared of him, but I'm not. He is very tall and has tattoos all over his hands and he always wears dark glasses. But I feel safe when he is around. I stared at him because it felt like I knew him from somewhere… he felt like a daddy. I have never had a daddy. I didn't know his name… so I will call him daddy. He took of his dark glasses, and I saw his face. I tried to get a better look, but then I heard;

"Christine!"

I heard mommy calling me. I turned to wave at her, but when I looked back, daddy was gone. He never stayed very long, but he was always there after school.

"Christine! Sweetheart, what are you looking at?" mommy asked me. She knelt down beside me and took my backpack off my shoulders.

"Nothing, mommy." I said.

Mommy laughed and took my hand and we began walking to the car. I looked back, but no one was by the tree. I wondered if daddy was going to be there tomorrow. I hope he will. And he was.

**Nikolai POV**

It was the day the kids got out for Christmas holidays. As always, I was leaning against the tree waiting for her to come out. I am surprised no one besides her has noticed me. That's good though. In my pocket I had a little white box, wrapped in a green ribbon. It held a silver locket. Inside the locket, it read;_ my heart lies with you, _in Russian of course.

I searched for Christine, finally seeing her with her friends. She was exchanging a gift with her friend, a big smile lighting up her already bright face. But suddenly she said something to her friend and ran away from her, and ran right to me. She stopped in front of me, and once again I hid my hands behind my back.

"Hi. You seem lonely always here by yourself." She squeaked.

"No, I'm not lonely. Where is your mother?"

"She's back there. You know her, don't you?" she asked me.

"We've met. Are you having a good Christmas so far?"

"Yeah! Olivia just gave me new nail polish and Sophie gave me a new top!" she responded, speaking so quickly I had trouble understanding her. I smiled at her, and then pulled out the small white box and handed it to her. She took it eagerly, and was about to open it when I put my hand on hers.

"Wait for Christmas morning." I told her.

She smiled at nodded at me. "Thanks da-

"Christine!"

I looked up to see a very angry looking Anna run over, grab Christine by the arm and yank her away. Anna glared at me, her soft blue eyes harsh and stormy.

"What are you doing here?" she snarled.

"Just visiting."

"Leave." she snarled again. It hurt me to hear her say that. Why did she hate me? I knew the answer but didn't want to admit it to myself.

"Merry Christmas." I said. I walked away, leaving Anna and a now upset Christine. I walked to my car and drove away. Whether Anna liked it or not, I will still always be there for the little girl. She is the only light in this dark world.


End file.
